Сянката на луната
by Hayashi megami
Summary: История породена от разочарованието ми от поредицата "Здрач".Направих опит да опиша как трябва да изглеждат истинските вампири.
1. Лунно сияние

_Тази история е породена от разочарованието ми от поредицата за "Здрач"_

_**Посветено на Рут-нее-сама.**_

_**01. **__**Лунно сияние**_

Казвам се Сара Джейсън.Живея в град Стара Загора със сестра си и родителите си.На пръв поглед сме едно нормално семейство.Но не е така,аз съм различна.Различна съм и в училище.Просто не се вписвам в обстановката.Уча в езикова гимназия "Ромен Ролан".Доста елитно училище,но за жалост не и откъм учениците си.Винаги съм се чудела какво не му е наред на днешното поколение.Никакво уважение,никаква дисциплина,никаква култура въобще.

Днес беше един хубав мартенски ден.Това може би се дължеше на факта,че е неделя.Единственият ми свободен ден.Бях решила да отида в парк "Аязмото".Любимото ми място.Докато се разхождах из гората чух шум.Отидох да проверя какво става.Дори не знам защо го направих.

Там имаше едно момиче.Носеше дълга черна пола и черна блуза с дълги ръкави.

- Извинете... - обърнах се към нея аз.

Момичето се обърна.Изглеждаше като богиня.Но цялата беше в кръв.Имаше дори по устата й.

Пулсът ми се ускори.

- Ранена ли си? - извиках.

Тя нищо не каза.

Тогава видях червените й очи.Погледнах я с недоверие.Нима тя...тя беше...

- Ти...си вампир?

Тя ме изгледа с учудване.

- И какво ако съм? - попита тя.

Гласът й беше странно нежен.

Погледнах зад нея.Имаше труп.На младо момиче,горе долу на моята възраст.Но тя постепенно взе да изчезва.След минута нямаше и помен от нея.

- Добре ли си? - попита момичето-вампир.

- Но ти си цялата в кръв?

Кръв?Не,нямаше кръв.Кръвта по нея също беше изчезнала.

- Трябва да се махаш от тук. - казах.

Тя отново ме погледна учудено.

- Значи я помниш. - рече тя.

Мисля,че говореше повече на себе си отколкото на мен.

- Да помня я. - потвърдих аз.

- И няма да се опитваш да бягаш? - попита спокойно тя.

- Не.Веднага щом пожелаеш можеш да ме настигнеш.

Всъщност веднага щом поискаше,тя можеше да ме убие.

- Попита ме дали я помня. - говорех уверено.Човек определено не би казал,че говоря на вампира пред мен. - Защо?

Тя се усмихна.Имаше изключително красива усмивка.

- Когато вампир убие човек,той изчезва,както вече видя.Но заедно с него изчезват и всички спомени за живота му.Хората просто не помнят,че такъв човек изобщо е съществувал. - обесни тя.

- Аз защо я помня тогава?

- Това и аз не знам.Но щом я помниш значи си различна.

Различна?Да това вече го казах.Но е друго да ти каже вампир,тогава вече нещо наистина не ти е наред.

Огледах се наоколо.Беше тихо и спокойно.Нямаше и помен от това което бях видяла преди няколко минути.

- Сега какво ще правиш? - попитах.

- Нищо - отвърна тя.

- Няма ли да ме убиеш?

- Не.

-Защо?

-Няма значение.

Тя се отдалечи.Но след това отново се обърна към мен.

- Как се казваш? - попита тя.

- Сара Джейсън. - отговорих.

Щях да попитам защо,но тя вече беше изчезнала.Аз тръгнах обратно към къщи.По пътя едва не ме блъсна кола,защо не се огледах.

Прибрах се.По време на вечерята не казах почти нищо.Майка ми не се учуди.По принцип не говорех много със семейството си.По принцип с никого не контактувах.

Легнах си рано.За мое щастие успях да заспя бързо и да не мисля за станалото.

На другия ден станах в 6.30 и се подготвих за училище.Навлякох си черната униформа и излязох от къщи.На път за училище слушах музика.Нова седмица,ново начало.Ще бъде един хубав ден-

И още щом влязох съжалих за думите си.Едно момче едва не скочи върху мен в опита си да излезе от стаята.За мое щастие класната пристигна след няколко секунди.

- Bonjour! - поздравихме ние.

Тя каза да седнем.

- Имам да ви представя някой. - рече тя.

Зад нея стоеше някакво момиче.

- Представи се на класа. - каза класната и си седна на бюрото започвайки да вади учебниците си.

Момичето влезна и застана пред бялата дъска.Това беше тя!Момичето-вампир.

- Здравейте!Казвам се Арегория Елине и съм новата ви съученичка. - каза тя на перфектен френски.

Стоях като гръмната.Какво,за бога,правеше тя тук?

- Добре,можеш да седнеш до Сара. - класната ни й посочи моят чин.

От началото на година винаги стоях самичка,защото никой нямаше желание да стои до мен.

Арегория седна до мен и извади учебниците си.Всичките ми съученици я гледаха с недоумение.А и аз я гледах,никой не ни беше съобщил,че ще имаме нова съученичка.И бях сигурна защо.А и тя беше безумно красива.Приличаше на богиня.Никога не бях виждала момиче,което да изглежда толкова прекрасно в училищната си униформа.

- Арегория.Така ли се казваш? - прошепнах.

- Аря,за теб. - отвърна тя и видях как една усмивка се прокрадва на лицето й.

Исках да я попитам хиляди неща,но трябваше да изчакам часа да свърши,защото класната се размрънка,че и пречим.Чудех се какво прави тук.И как другите не разбираха каква е.Сега очите й бяха зелени,контактни лещи предполагам.И защо кожата й не беше бяла като преди.

Най-накрая звънецът би.Секунда след това целият клас се скупчи около чина ни.

- Аря. - казах аз и очите ми посочиха хората около нас.

-От къде си?

-Защо се премести?

-Ела. - каза тя и ме дръпна в другия край на стаята.

Няколко човека от класа ни последваха.

- Може ли да ни оставите на спокойствие - рече тя.Гласът й прозвуча така,сякаш това което казваше не търпеше отлагане.

Всички се отдалечиха,въпреки че продължаваха да ни обстрелват с любопитни погледи.След като разбрах,че вече не могат да ни чуят,попитах:

- Какво правиш тук?

- Нещо против ли имаш?

Замислих се.

- Ъ... не,но защо?

- Просте те харесах - отвърна тя.

- И смяташ да си играеш с храната си.Така ли?Ако ще ме убиваш,давай!И без друго никой няма да ме помни.

Вбесих се.С какво право идваше тук.Можеше просто още тогава да ме убие и просто да се приключи с това.Не беше нужно всичкото това увъртане.

- Няма да те убивам.Казах че те харесвам.

Погледнах я учудено.

- Защо си тук? - повторих въпроса си аз.

- Исках да те опозная. - отвърна тя.

-А как...се пазиш от слънцето?

Въпроса беше глупав.

Аря отиде до чантата си и извади слънцезащитен крем.Подаде ми го.

- Фактор 60!?Та това е...

Не довърших изречението си,защото смехът ми ме прекъсна.

- Значи няма да изпищиш и да ме издадеш? - попита тя подпирайки се на стената.

- Не. - отговорих. - Няма.

Тя ме потупа приятелски по рамото.

- Добре.Радвам се.

- А...храната ти...?

Не знаех как да го кажа.Може би и това не беше най-правилният начин.Трябваше да кажа "А хората на които изпиваш кръвта?".Не,и това също беше глупав въпрос.Единственото което очаквах да постигна е да я ядосам.А започвах да я харесвам все повече и повече.

- Не се безпокой.В близките 6 месеца няма да се нуждая от нея.

В същия момент момент някой ни замери с дървено топче.Нещо обичайно за моят клас.Аря го хвана точно преди да ме удари по челото.Инстинктите й бяха повече от удивителни.

- Тъпаци. - рекох тихо аз.Не исках да ме чуят и да си навлека неприятности заради нечий идиотизъм.

Аря хвърли топчето обратно към този,който ни беше замерил.Той се беше обърнал с гръб към нас и топчето го удари по главата.В следващия миг той се свече на пода.За щастие никой не видя кой беше виновника за това.

- Аря,защо го удари? - скастрих я аз.

Тя ме погледна въпросително.Вътрешно й бях благодарна,че го направи.

Извикаха лекарката.Момчето беше със сътресиние.Класната обвини боят в междучасието и ни изчете дълго конско колко сме нетърпими.Слава богу,че го направи.Никога преди не се бях радвала на конско както сега.

След като усетих,че другите не ни слушат се обръна към Аря:

- Трябваше да го убиеш. - казах й аз.По-късно тя ми каза,че тогава съм имала зловещо изражение.

- От него би ми прилошало. - отвърна тя.

Засмях се.

- А от къде знаеш френския? - попитах сменяйки темата.

- Живяла съм във Франция.

-Кога?

Подсмихнах се.Знаех,че вампирите живеят много по-дълго от хората.Нищо чудно да е била там през Средновековието.

- През 1956. -отвърна тя.

Е доста преувеличих,но и това си е постижение за момиче изглеждащо на 14 години.По късно се уверих,че никога не трябва да правя грешката,да съдя способностите на някого,по това как изглежда.

- На колко години си всъщност?

Аря сви рамене.

- 96 - каза тя.

- Цял учебних по история. - подсмихнах се дяволито.

Класната се върна и ни каза,че продължаваме с упражненията.

После по физическо се убедих,че Аря наистина е удивителна.

- Искаш да сме приятелки,така ли?-попиах я аз в съблекалнята.

Тя кимна.

- Искаш ли да дойдеш у нас след училище? - попитах я аз.

Не бях канила някого у нас от четвърти клас.Аз бях от хората,които явно бяха против всички останали.

- Добре. - потвърди тя.

Звънецът би и ние вече можехме да напусвем съблекалнята.Бяхме в обедна почивка.

Харесах Аря още в първия момент.И въпреки че знаех,че може да ме убие когато пожелае,знаех че и тя ме харесва.Имаше нещо специлно в това момиче.И не беше само това,че беше вампир.Тя беше някак различна.Никога не бях чувствала някого толкова близък,колкото нея сега.Знаех,че я познавам едва от вчера,но вътрешно усещах,че ще се сприятелим.

-Искам да дойдеш с мен! - рече Аря след като бяхме излязли от съблекалнята.Сега се качвахме нагоре по-стълбите.

- Добре. - казах аз.

Оставихме анцунзите си в шкавчетата и заедно напуснахме училище.Навън беше ранна пролет.

- Къде отиваме? - попитах докато изкачвах стълбите в двора.

- В парка. - отвърна спокойно Аря.

- Ако закъснеем за час класната ще ни убие. - развиках се аз,а всички наоколо впериха учудени погледи.

- По-тихо.Ако не искаш целият свят да научи каква съм.А теб ще те сметнат за съучастница.През Средновековието наказанията за съучастниците били три пъти по-жестоки от тези за вещиците.Или с други думи вампирите.

Аря имаше злокобно изражение.

- Как...стана вампир? - попитах аз.

- Не съм ставала.Такава съм от малка.Родителите ми са били вампири. - каза тя.

- Значи ако родителите ти не са вампири и ти не можеш да станеш такъв,така ли?

- Разбира се,че не.Ти не си ли чела митове?.Ако бъдеш ухапан от вампир ще станеш такъв.

- И така човек може да се превърне във вампир?

- Да.Но наистина ли искаш да станеш като мен.

- Ти си всичко,което някога съм мечтала да бъда.Изискана,силна,умна.

Аря се подсмихна.

- Можеш да бъдеш всичко това и без да си вампир.Затова дойдох тук,заради теб.

- И не само заради това,че знаех тайната ти?

- Разбира се,че не е.А и мислиш,че някой би ти повярвал ако му кажеш,че си видяла вампир в гората?

Не,разбира се.Никой не би ми повярвал.Това ми беше пределно ясно и нямаше никакъв смисъл дори и да си помисля да опитам.

- Ти си някак по-различна.А и си първият човек,който ги помни.

- Аря,какво ше правим от тук насетне?

- Можем да правим много неща.Сара,можеш ли да ме научиш как да живея като човек? - попита тя.

- Никога ли преди...

- Не.

- ...не си живяла с хора.

Погледнах я в очите.

- Добре,но да знаеш,че не съм от най-общителните и аз като теб,не познавам много хора.

- Няма значение.Ти си единствената,която бих искала да ме учи как да живее като човек.

- Благодаря.

В очите на Аря се четеше доброта и нещо.Въпреки че,Аря бе вампир,въпреки че,тя убиваше хората най-студенокръвно и изпиваше кръвта им,аз я харесвах.Харесвах начина по който се движеше,начина по който говореше,начина по който говореше.И бих дала всичко един ден да претежавам дори и една миниатюрна част от финеса с който тя правеше всичко.Красотата която притежаваше.Който е описвал вампирите като грозни същества е най-направил най-голямата грешка в живота си.Аря беше перфектна.Тя беше единственият човек до този момент,който истински обичах.Дори обичта към семейството ми не беше такава,като тази към нея.Още в първия момент тя стана нещо като другото ми аз.

Разговаряхме в продължение на един час.И двете не усетихме как бързо премина почивката.После двете се запътихме обратно към училище.Малко оклюмали задето трябваше да се върнем в час,но и двете бяхме някак странно щастливи,задето бяхме заедно.

Успяхме да убедим класната да стоим на един чин.Бързо написахме домашните си и то главно заради Аря.Не бях излъгала когато казах,че говори перфектно френски.Останолото време можехме да прекараме говорейки и обменяйки мисли.Съучениците ни също отделиха доста време в обсъждането ни.Още с първия си ден тук Аря беше станала известна в цялото училище,което не беше учудващо,като се има впредвид красотата й и излъчването й.Но чувах как останалите обсъждаха и мен.Беше странно за човек като мен,който никога не е привличал внимание.Всички по коридорите ни зяпаха.Сигурна бях,че си мислеха как може такава откачалка да е с такава богиня.Казах на Аря какво мисля.Тя ми се изсмя и каза,че е спорно кой е откачалката.

След училище двете отидохме у нас.Представих Аря на родителите си.Те изглежда се зарадваха,че най-накрая водя някой в къщи.

- Слушала ли си музика? - попитах аз след като двете най-накрая бяхме оставени сами.

- Ти за каква ме мислиш? - тя се засмя.

- Каква музика слушаш?

Това изглежда доста я затрудни.Имаше такова изражение на лицето,че ако това беше някой друг бих казала,че се е изчервила.Но това не беше Аря,тя никога не се изчервяваше.

- Beatles - отвърна тя и сведе поглед.

Аз паднах от стола на който стоях от смях.

- Признавам,че Beatles не са лоша група,но не си ли слушала...нещо по-ново?

- Не.

- Добре тогава...Да видим какво има тук.

Пръстите ми зашириха по черната клавиатура на бюрото.

- Мисля,че това ще ти хареса.

Аз пуснах песента на Nightwish - Sleeping sun.Нежната мелодия се разнесе из цялата стая и ангелският глас на Таря спря дъха ни.

- Тази песен... - започна Аря.

- ...е перфектна! - довърхих аз.

По-нататък доста често ни се случваше да си довършваше изрченията така.

Вечеряхме заедно и Аря остана да спи у нас,защото мама каза,че е твърде късно да си ходи.Майка ми предложи да се обади на родителите й и да ги предупреди,но Аря се измъкна като каза,че те са извън страната.

- Всъщност вампирите спят ли? - попитах аз след като мама току що беше казала да си лягаме рано,защото утре сме на училище.

- Зависи. - отвърна тя.

После изглежда се замисли.След това каза:

- Искаш ли да дойдеш с мен на едно място?

- Доста е късно,не мисля,че нашите ще ме пуснат да изляза.Всъщност не мисля,че ще пуснат и теб.

- Никой не е казал,че ще ги питаме Сара.

Аря отвори широко прозореца на стаята ми.Скочи на леглото ми,хвана ме през кръста и заедно с мен скочи през отворения прозорец.

- Уау! - казах аз. - Това беше...невероятно!

Аря се усмихна.

- Ела.- рече тя.

Аз последвах моята покровителка по тъмните улици на заспалият град на липите.Двете вървяхме ръка за ръка.Отправихме се към парк "Аязмото",или поне аз така си мислех.Минахме покрай една дискотека.Място,което беше твърде шумно и имаше прекалено много хора.Но никой от съучениците ми не мислеше така.Сигурна бях,че ако влезна вътре ще намеря поне 5 човека от класа си.Нямаше значение,че беше 23.30.До дискотеката имаше някаква банда момчета,около десетина на брой.Те се разхилиха щом ни видяха.

- Ето ги и тазвечерните звезди. - каза някой от тях.Беше тъмно и не можах да преценя кой точно.

Момчетата се затичаха към нас.Погледнах Аря.А по начина по който тя ме погледна разбрах,че беше усетила страха ми.Определено не можехме да ги надбягаме.Не и заедно с мен.

- Бягай! - казах аз на Аря.

Тя се обърна към преследвачите ни.Те я наобиколиха.Наобиколиха и мен.Един от тях ме докосна по бузата.

- Махни си ръцете от мен! - извиках аз и извърнах глава. - Махни...

Не довърших,защото следващото нещо което видях бяха червените очи на Аря и как захапва един от пресладвачите ни за врата.Последва още един,и още един...Аря цялата беше в кръв.

- Аря! - викнах аз. - Направиха ли ти нещо?Добре ли си?

- Не. - отвърна спокойно тя.

- Тогава защо?Не че заслужаваха да живеят.Имам впредвид защо падна на тяхното ниво.

- Те те докоснаха. - отвърна просто тя.

- Кръвта по теб...

- Ще изчезна заедно с телата им. - прекъсна ме тя.

Беше права.Кръвта от ръцете й изчезна след няколко секунди.

-Аря. - казах аз доближавайки лицето си до нейното. - Още ли искаш да ме заведеш на онова място?

- Да. - кимна тя. - Но този път няма да те оставя да вървиш пеша.

Не разбрах какво има впредвид с това последното,но след малко всичко ми се изясни.Тя отново ме хвана през кръста и ме понесе.Тичаше толкова бързо,че не можех да следя картините наоколо,главата ми се замая и затова затворих очи.Японците го наричаха шунпо,светкавична крачка.Ясно защо.Чудно ми беше как успяваше да ме носи при положение,че бях толкова тежка.Не,не че бях дебела,просто тя беше също толкова слаба колкото и аз.Но изглежда това беше едно от многото необикновени неща у Аря.

Тя ме заведе в гората.Бяхме някъде доста нависоко,защото виждах равнината долу.Луннната светлина се отразяваше в тревата и създаваше усещането за магическа намеса.

- Прекрасно е! - казах прехласната аз.

- Знам. - отвърна Аря.

Аз предложих да легнем на тревата и да гледаме луната и звездите.До този момент не бях усетила,но наоколо беше доста студено.А аз бях само по тънката си нощничка.Аря свали красивото си палто и ми го подаде.Понечих да възразя,но тя каза,че на вампирите не им е студено.Двете легнахме и гледахме луната заедно.

Не знам колко време сме прекарали там,но на сутринта за мое учудване се събудих на леглото в стаята си.Сара спеше на съседното легло.%Изглежда вампирите също спяха.А тя беше толкова красива докато спеше.Беше наистина жалко,че трябваше да я събудя за да отидем на училище.


	2. Подземна красота

_Кой би искал да живее вечно?_

_Кой би се осмелил да обича вечно,_

_Когато любовта трябва да умре?_

_**02. Подземна красота**_

Сара беще невероятен човек.Никога преди не бях срещала някого,който напълно да приеме факта,че съм вампир.А тя не само,че го направи,но помагаше в начинанията ми.Никога преди човек не ме е поглеждал в очите без капка страх.Тя го правеше постоянно,въпреки че знаеше,че всеки един момент можех да я убия.Но никога,никога дори не бих си го и помислила.Исках и тя да е безсмъртна,и двете да живеем вечно.Но мисля,че именно факта,че тя знаеше,че всичко си има край я правеше толкова специална.Преди хора са ме молили да ги превърна във вампири,но аз имах чувството,че Сара искаше един ден да умре,че го беше приела като неизбежна част от живота.Исках и аз да мога да отида при нея тогава.

От древни времена,нас вампирите,ни сравняват с богове заради безсмъртието ни.„Преди да станем хора се превърнахме в богове",така казваше Сара.

Животът като човек беше интересен,много по-интересен от колкото предполагах.От скоро живеех в Стара Загора и не се вписвах много в обстановката,може би именно факта,че бях вампир беше основната причина.Сара също не беше много общителна,но изглежда беше свикнала да се справя с нещата от живота наоколо.Беше толкова млада,а беше научила много повече неща за живота от мен.Семейството й изглежда ме харесваше,защото непрекъснато ме канеха у тях.

- Аря! – Сара ме дръпна за ръкава. – Ако не дойдеш по-бързо,на павилиона отново ще се нареди опашка с дължината на Китайската стена.

- Идвам. – отвърнах.

Станах от чина и я последвах.Слезнахме до павильона за храна и се наредихме на опашката.Имаше две момчета преди нас.Но след това дойдоха дванайсетокласниците и избутаха Сара в края.

- Дотук с храната. – изпуфтя тя.

- Мисля, че бяхме преди вас.

Дръпнах ръката на едно от момичетата.

- Ей заек,ти къде се буташ. – отговори ми тя.

Изгледах я злобно.Щях да я ударя,но видях как едно огромно момче минава през Сара.От сблъсъка с него,тя се сгромоляса на пода.

-Ей ,ти не гледаш ли къде вървиш? – изкрещях.

Момчето ме изгледа разсеяно.

- А?Не я видях.

- Как няма да я видиш.Тя да не е висока един метър.И можеше поне да се извиниш!

- Дръпни се!

Той ме бутна и аз залитнах.Стиснах зъби.Скочих срещу въпросното момче.Съборих го на земята и му извих ръката зад гърба.Той извика нещо,което не разбрах.Всички наоколо ме зяпнаха.Предполагам че е защото той беше два пъти колкото мен,но все пак нямаше никакъв шанс.След като се погрижих да не може да изполва лявата си ръка поне две седмици,се изправих.

- Е?Още някой да има желание да се пререди?

Всички наоколо продължаваха да ме гледат с удивление.Продавачката обаче не ни обърна никакво внимание.Явно беше свикнала с „йерархията" тук.След около минути всички наведнъж се изнесоха .Останахме само аз Сара и жената,която продаваше.

- Какво ще желаете? – попита ни тя.

След което Сара изреди всичките неща,които щеше да яде.Боже това момиче ядеше за десетина,въпреки че въобще не й личеше.

- Не се много куражлийките като теб. – каза ми на излизане жената.

Сара и аз си се усмихнахме.Да,определено не бяха много тези като мен.

- Искам да дойдеш с мен след училище. – казах на Сара аз.

- Добре,къде ще ме водиш?

- Искам да ти покажа нещо.

Останалата част от деня в училище не беше нищо интересно.Съучениците на Сара,вече и моите собствени,не спираха да ми хвърлят странни погледи.Наистина ми се искаше да ги убия,наистина.Но имаше нещо,което ме спира.Може би усещах,че вътрешно Сара не подкрепя насилието.Само заради нея,кълна се,само заради нея,те стояха все още в тази стая.Глупавите им опити да ме причислят в чиято и да е компания,бяха жалки.Поканите за кафе и дискотека също.

- Ей,Сара пак ли четеш?

Едно от момчетата се надвеси над книгата,която Сара държеше.

- Гледай я,пак се е разчела.Зубърче такова!

Бързо отидох до въпросното момче.Ударих го в корема,след това го ритнах с крак.Той се заби в стената под бялата дъска.

- Още думичка,и известно време няма да можеш да ставаш от леглото.Ясно?

Той ме изгледа с омраза.Стана,и се затътри до чина си в края на стаята.

- Ти си откачена.И твоята приятелка също. – каза той на Сара.

- Аз съм откачената,не ти. – рече ми тя. – Ти просто си вампир.

Тя се засмя.Тази нейна усмивка.Сякаш когато тя се усмихнеше,всичко около нея се смееше,всичко изглеждаше лъчезарно.

След като часовете свършиха,двете излезнахме от „Ромен Ролан".

- Къде отиваме? – попита отново Сара.

- В гората до Самарското знаме.

- С автобуса?

- Не разбира се.Последвай ме.

Напуснахме двора на училището и се запътихме към паркинга до него.

- С това? – попита Сара,посочвайки черният мерцедес.

- С това. – потвърдих аз.

- Леле каква кола.Не съм си и мечтала,че мога да се кача в такава.А кой ще кара?

Изгледях я въпросително.

- Аз.

- Чакай малко,Аря,по документи ти си на 14.Как ще караш кола?

Бръкнах в чантичката си и извадих личната си карта.Подадох я на Сара.

- Елине,Арегория, дата на раждане: 10 септември 1989.Аря колко самоличности имаш?

- По принцип само една,само годините са различни. – усмихнах се аз.

- Няма ли да те хванат?

- И да ме хванат лесно мога да се оттърва от свидетелите,нали. – зловеща усмивка се прокрадна на лицето ми.

- Удивителна си.

Физиономията на Сара,беше по-зловеща и от моята.

- Качвай се! – подканих новата си приятелка аз.

- Няма ли да ми кажеш къде ме водиш? – попита Сара, докато пресичахме сфетофара на улица "Патриарх Евтимий".

- Предпочитам да ти покажа. – отвърнах аз.

Сара се намуси от седалката до мен. Аз настъпих педала и мерцедесът профуча с бясна скорост по "Цар Симеон Велики".

- Намали! – каза Сара.

Тя не викаше, но гласът и съдържаше нетипичен за нея заповеднически тон.

- Добре. – съгласих се и намалих скоростта.

Настъпи минута неловко мълчание.

- Какво толкова? – попитах.

- Това, че сме в такава кола не ни дава право да минаваме по улиците с такава скорост. Да не говорим, че можем да блъснем някого. – обесни ми тя.

Зениците ми се разшириха от изумение. Не смеех да се обърна и да я погледна в очите. И именно заради това продължих да карам без да просдумам нито дума повече. Гледах само пътя пред мен и не смеех да извърна глава към Сара.

Бях спряла на паркинга до паметника. Сара слезе от колата, а аз я последвах. Заключих мерцедеса и тръгнах нагоре към паметника.

- Не хресвам особено това място. – каза Сара.

Най-накрая събрах кураж да я погледна отново в лицето. Обърнах се към не я и попитах:

- Защо?

- Тук винаги е ужасно мръсно. Хората на около замърсяват природата и така се губи магията на всичко.

- Имаш право. - съгласих се аз.

Двете със Сара заизкачвахме многобройните стълби.

Какъв внушителен паметник. – рече Сара посочвайки каменните фигури.

Кимнах. "Бранителите на Стара Загора" беше нещо наистина огромно предизвикващо почит.

Сара и аз се изкачихме стълбите.

- Стигнахме. – казах аз.

- Да, но какво ще правим тук? – попита за сетен път Сара.

Посочих й знамето.

- Ела.

Отидох до голямото каменно знаме и намерих онова място. Сложих ръката си там и вратата се отвари.

- Уау! Сезам отвори се? Това беше страхотно! – каза възхитена Сара.

- Правила съм го толкова пъти, че не е нещо, от което се впечатлявам. – обесних аз.

- Искаш да кажеш, че това нещо е тук от толкова време?

- Тук е от както е построен паметника.

Сара ме погледна изумена.

- Какво има там? – попита тя.

- Влез и ще видиш.

Тя без капка колебание влезна през вратата, която се беше отворила. Аз я последвах. Сара заслиза надолу по стълбите.

- Доста стълбички има тук. – каза тя около 5 минути след като бяхме влезли. – Това място изглежда като нещо правено през Средновековието.

- А всъщност е само от 1977.

- Само толкова? – учуди се Сара.

- Паметника е строен тогава, това място също. – отвърнах.

Стълбите свършиха и ние се озовахме пред голяма метална врата.

- Стигнахме. – казах.

- Аря това ли е момичето, за което ми говореше? – чу се глас от към вратата.

Сара ме погледна слисана.

- Да. – потвърдих аз. – Влизай. – казах на Сара.

Тя несигурно отвори вратата и пристъпи в стаята.

- Не се бой де, щом Аря не те е изяла и ние няма да го направим.

- Бъди сигурна в това.

- Не бъдете неучтиви. – скастрих ги аз. – Представете се.

- Казвам се Рита Добрикова. Вампир съм, като приятелката ти Аря. Нещо друго да те интересува? – заяде се Рита.

Аз я изгледах злобно.

- Аз съм Сара Джейсън. – представи се Сара. – И съм човек, поне така мисля. – усмихна се тя.

Наистина имаше прекрасна усмивка.

- Името ми е Доро Елине и също съм вампир, аз съм по-малкият брат на Аря.

- Имаш брат? – учуди се Сара.

- Таралеж в гащите. - отвърнах.

- Хей, како, излагаш ме! – намуси се Доро.

- Колко пъти съм ти повтаряла да не ме наричаш како.

- Спрете се вие двамата. – извика Рита.

Обърнах се към Сара и й казах.

- Извини ме. След като ти ме запозна с твоето семейство исках и аз да го направя.

- Те не идват с теб на училище.

- Прекалено е досадно. – каза Рита. – А, и между другото, и Аря не си пада по училището. Май единствената причина да го посещава си ти.

Сара я погледна невярващо, после погледна мен.

- Вярно ли е? – попитя тя.

Кимнах.

- Вие двамата защо не ме нападете? – Сара напълно смени темата.

- Вече ти вярвам когато каза, че е различна. – Рита ме бутна по рамото.

- Шегуваш ли се? Аря би ни убила, ако само си помислим да го сторим. – каза Доро.

Аз се подсмихнах, но се постарах останалите да не го забележат, най-вече Сара.

Тя ме погледна несигурно.

- Готино местенце си имате. – каза.

- Нали!? И аз така мисля? – заподскача брат ми.

- Мен, ако питаш е скучно. – рекох.

- На колко години е брат ти? – попита ме Сара.

Аз се засмях.

- На 89, което не пречи да се държи като на 8.

- Е, това не беше мило въобще! – запротестира отново Доро.

- Млъкни! – скастрих го аз. – Е настанявай се. – казах на Сара.

- Мястото е голямо, разгледай го, ако искаш. – предложи Рита, която очевидно досега само ни беше наблюдавала.

- Ела, ще те разведа.

- Боже, колко е голямо това място? – учуди се Сара след като й бях показала балната ни зала.

- Много. Построено е от вампири и повечето от тези помещения са се използвали. Но когато пристигнахме, преди година, мястото беше изоставено. А и ние не ползваме почти нищо.

- И все пак, мястото е прекрасно! – въкликна тя.

- Харесва ли ти? – попитах. – Ела да ти покажа библиотеката.

Въведох Сара в огромната библиотека.

- Майчице мила, колко книги има тук? – Сара почти ипищя.

- Около 100 милиона или поне така е по-списъците, които намерих.

- Леле... – тя май не знаеше какво да каже.

В началото и аз бях много възхитена именно от библиотеката. По принцип не обичах да прекарвам времето си тук, но библиотеката ми беше слабост.

- Ако си харесаш нещо – взимай. И без друго никой не го ползва товя масто.

- Ще ми позволиш да ползвам тази библиотека? Но, това не е редно някак си.

- А защо да не е? И ако някой заслужава да ползва тази библиотека, това си точно ти. – казах й аз.

Времето доста беше напреднало и аз трябваше да изпратя Сара до тях. Двете се качихме в черната кола и тръгнехма към апартамента на Сара.

- И казваш, че наистина мога да идвам на Самарското знаме когато си поискам, и всичко е на мое разположение?

- Кайнен, мястото се нарича така. И да, можеш да идваш когато пожелаеш.

- Благодаря ти, Аря. – каза тя и ме прегърна силно.

- Ей, не ми ли направи ти забележща за шофирането! – скарах й се аз.

- О, съжалявам. – усмихна ми се тя и ми намигна. – Обещавам, че вече няма да мрънкам относно шофирането ти.

След като оставих Сара у тях отидох и паркирах колата на двеки преки от апартамента им. Смятах да се прибера пеша.

Мястото където бях завела Сара се наричаше Кайнен и беше изградено от Мадара Георгиев, който беше доста известен сред вампирското общество. А предполагам и не само там, защото и до днес село Мадара и Мадарският конник носят неговото име. Говори се, че известният конник е именно той. Незнайно защо мястото е било напуснато поне 10 години преди да се появим ние там.

Рита и Доро бяха единствените ми приятели. Родителите ми изчезнаха когато бях на 9. Тогава не бях напълно наясно какво означава да си вампир. Постепенно се научих да ловувам и да се крия от хората. И така докато навърша 23, тогава за пръв път срещнах Рита. Двете се спречкахме и доста сериозно се сбихме. Но веднага след това осъзнахме, че ще е по-лесно и за двете ни да сме заедно. И оттогава навякъде ходим тримата заедно. Местила съм се много пъти, живяла съм в много страни. Била съм в Австралия, Англия, Бразилия, Люксембрург, Монголия, Кот Д'Ивоар, Мароко, а родом съм от Франция. Преместихме се в България преди година, както вече казах.

Вървях по улиците на тихата Стара Загора и си мислех ка от всички места, на които съм била, това е най-прекрасното. И има най-прекрасните жители.


End file.
